Christmas for Bella
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Edward debates on what to get for Bella for Christmas. After a talk with Alice, he gets an idea. Written for lion lamb 's gift exchange contest.


It was a week until the first days of December. Everyone had been buzzing about the holidays. I was personally over them. I hadn't had a real Christmas in years, and just felt like ignoring the holiday all together. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet….every year, I ended up alone. It really rather sucked.

But this year, a young girl by the name of Bella walked into my life. She's the first human that I can't read. The first woman I've ever truly found attractive. And I wanted to make sure I gave her the best Christmas present possible.

After saving her from a van that lost control a few months ago, I've been watching over her, making sure she is safe from harm. I've never felt so protective of anyone before. She had suspected I was different, seeing how I pushed the van away, but I convinced her that I wasn't, and acted like a smartass telling her I had an adrenaline rush and that she should Google it.

Later on though, she figured out what I was, and I confirmed it for her. We've been inseparable ever since.

Currently, it was lunch time, and all the students minds were filled with thoughts on what to do for the upcoming holiday, and thinking about their secret crushes. I tuned them out though, and watched Bella take her usual seat with Mike Newton and Angela. I felt a growl form in my chest when Mike put his arm around her and thought disgusting thoughts about her.

_How dare he? Bella is __**MINE!**_

I nearly jumped over my table to pound him into the ground but thought better of it. Today was the first time in a while that Bella had decided to sit with her friends for a change instead of just me. I wanted to give her that chance without killing one of them.

Mike then thought about what he should get Bella for Christmas. In the distance I heard Eric's and Tyler's thoughts thinking the same thing.

Bella had told me she didn't want anything, and I played along with her charade, but we all know that I would not allow that.

That night I decided to talk with Alice. She squealed happy with the idea, blabbing on about how she saw Bella become one of us, and such. I refused to allow her to elaborate, but began deliberating on what to buy her. Alice allowed her thoughts to run wild as I answered them.

_Clothes? _ "no, that'd be a bit akward"

_Jewelry?_ "as much as I'd like to, I'd never hear the end of it"

_Perfume?_ "I've never smelled any on her before."

_Lingerie?_ "Alice! Be serious!" I growled.

_A book?_ "too simple"

_Music?_ "I haven't had much of a chance to rummage through her collection"

_For crying out loud Edward, why don't you just let me talk to her! Maybe if I ask her things she likes it will look less inconspicuous._

Finding no other options I decided to go with that. I'd have Alice take Bella out for a shopping date, and when she came back, I would bombard her with questions on what Bella said. Good enough.

----------------------

The next day when the girls returned from their shopping date, Bella went home, and I told her I'd be there shortly after to sing her lullaby. Emmet took her home, and once she was out the door I began to bombard Alice with questions.

_She really likes the color blue. Her favorite stores are Guess, Macy*s and Charlotte Russe. Her favorite band is Paramore. She really enjoys the Harry Potter books, but only has the 1__st__ one. She really wants a digital camera. She doesn't wear much jewelry only earrings, and she prefers necklaces. She loves all the scents at Victoria's Secret. OH! And her two greatest wishes are to get married to you and become one of us._

I growled at the last comment, but then had an idea. I'd get her some of the things Alice listed….but I'd give her something else as well.

I was going to propose to Bella Swan.

-----------------

The next few days came and went and soon it was Christmas. Charlie had agreed to let Bella come to my place after they finished their own celebration and gift exchange.

Alice had bought her a dress to wear and laid it on her bed. Bella had whined about it at first, but once she had looked at it a second time, she loved it.

Around 7pm, I went to pick Bella up. I'd rather have ran and just picked her up, but I had to keep up appearances.

I rang the doorbell and Charlie answered. He called for Bella and she descended down the stairs.

Bella looked beautiful. The dress looked gorgeous on her. She had some make up on, but it really wasn't necessary. It only enhanced her features. She had some earrings to match, and some shoes that made her almost as tall as me. I didn't like that. I liked how short she was. As cute as the shoes were, they were coming off as soon as we got to the house.

I had already gained Charlie's permission to propose. He was a bit taken aback at first, but then grunted and agreed, as long as we waited until after graduation with the wedding and that Bella was accepted and going to the school of her choice. Of course, I agreed to those conditions, wanting Bella to have all of the experiences she should in her human life.

I took Bella's hand, and Charlie waved us off telling us to have a good time.

We arrived at my house, and everyone was running around making last minute preparations. I read everyone's thoughts carefully before entering the house making sure it was ready.

When I knew it was time, I walked into the house with Bella, and everyone came out of the corners shouting

"Merry Christmas!!"

Bella was startled, but seemed overjoyed. She gave her round of hugs, and I walked her to the living room. We had a tree set up, and underneath it were a ton of gifts, mostly for Bella of course. Most of them were from me and Alice, but everyone had bought her something, including Rosalie.

"Oh no, you guys didn't! I don't have anything for you all!" Bella cried.

"Bella, your presence is more than enough of a gift to us, especially for my lovely son" Esme said winking at me.

Bella blushed. If Bella ever did become one of us, her blush was the one thing I'd miss the most.

Alice became really giddy and insisted that Bella open her gifts. Bella sighed, but obliged.

From Alice, Bella received an entire new wardrobe. She got everything from shirts to pants, to bras and panties.

From Esme, Bella received a couple pieces of jewelry, mostly earrings, much to Bella's liking.

From Carlisle, Bella received all of the Harry Potter books that she did not have.

From Rosalie she received some of the scents from Victoria's Secret.

From Jasper, she received a Paramore CD.

From Emmet she received a gift card to the mall.

From me, she received a digital camera, and an I-pod.

She thought she was done receiving gifts, but I decided to make my announcement.

"I know you think that all of this was too much, and perhaps we overdid it, but you have to understand how much you mean to us. Especially me. Which is why, Isabella Swan…"

I got down on one knee

"I'm asking you to become Mrs. Masen-Cullen."

I popped open the ring box revealing my mother's old engagement ring. It was very ornate with one huge diamond in the middle, and two smaller ones on the sides. The band was gold.

Bella began to cry, and at first I thought she might be upset by the gesture, but then she squealed through the tears and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back with equal passion, happy that she accepted.

I finally broke the kiss, and my entire family started clapping. Again, Bella gave her signature blush, but told everyone thank you.

I knew it was almost time for me to take Bella home, so she gave everyone hugs, and I proceeded to take her back out to the Volvo.

We arrived back at the house, and Bella gave me a peck on the cheek. For appearances sake, I needed to go back home. I would be back of course sans the Volvo, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

I rushed back home, only to rush back on foot to Bella. Charlie was asleep dreaming about Bella getting married. I smiled inwardly at the thought. Bella hadn't fallen asleep yet, but looked tired. I told her to get some sleep.

She was just about to slip into sleep when she asked

"Does this mean you've reconsidered changing me?"

I sighed and told her

"I'm considering it. Get some sleep love."

She was too tired to argue, and snuggled closer to my chest. I hummed to her my lullaby as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

I began to think about the vision Alice had about Bella becoming one of us. She was more beautiful than she was now if that was possible. I smiled to myself and though maybe Bella becoming like me wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps next year for Christmas I would grant her that wish…if she still wanted it of course. But for now, I shall hold on to my beautiful human princess, and watch her sleep like the angel she is.


End file.
